


The Prom watch the Riverdale Heathers Episode

by Senerio



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: #DeeDeeAllenWatchesHeatherOnRiverdale, Barry is salty about not being cast, Being Alyssa is Suffering, Dee Dee wants publicity, Emma is a fan, Entirely in Tweet Form, Kaylee ships Choni, Livetweeting, Shelby ships Bughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senerio/pseuds/Senerio
Summary: Known Riverdale fan Emma Nolan convinces Alyssa Greene to watch the Heathers episode with her. The two of them and their friends livetweet the episode.





	The Prom watch the Riverdale Heathers Episode

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in like an hour because I was bored I hope you like it.

Emma Nolan @unrulyhearts  
it’s almost time!!! #riverdaleheathers

Alyssa Greene @alyssagreene  
The things I do for @unrulyhearts #RiverdaleHeathers 

Barry Glickman @bwayglickman  
I’m livetweeting “Riverdale” tonight, to celebrate their performance of Heathers, a musical I auditioned for but did not successfully land a part in. 

Dee Dee Allen @deedeeallenofficial  
Hello fans! Tonight is the Riverdale musical episode, and as a patron of the theatre I am here to live tweet it! #DeeDeeAllenWatchesHeatherOnRiverdale

Alyssa Greene @alyssagreene  
Save yourselves @bwayglickman @deedeeallenofficial

Kayl33 @kayleeder  
@RiverdaleWriter I am giving you ONE CHANCE to bring Choni back together this week or I’m DONE with you!

Shelby @justanaveragegirl117  
@alyssagreene omg ur watching this now??????? i heard cole is singing tonight i’m so excited #bughead

 

Barry Glickman @bwayglickman  
Actually, that’s a good point… why IS a high school performing Heathers?

Emma Nolan @unrulyhearts  
@bwayglickman Cheryl demanded it, and what Cheryl wants Cheryl gets. It’s rule 1 on Riverdale.

Alyssa Greene @alyssagreene  
Three lines into the first song and I hate it already. 

Alyssa Greene @alyssagreene  
Stop. Please. 

Barry Glickman @bwayglickman  
Ok, is that Betty as Heather Duke and Veronica as Heather McNamara? From what I understand of Archie Comics, that should be the other way around!

Barry Glickman @bwayglickman  
Also the autotune is physically assaulting me. 

Shelby @justanaveragegirl117  
i hope that’s not the only time cole sings #bughead

Dee Dee Allen @deedeeallenofficial  
Which one is Heather? #DeeDeeAllenWatchesHeatherOnRiverdale

Emma Nolan @unrulyhearts  
@deedeeallenofficial there are three Heathers, played by betty, veronica, and cheryl

Alyssa Greene @alyssagreene  
Doorknob

Barry Glickman @bwayglickman  
Doorknob?

Shelby @justanaveragegirl117  
gijdsjlkgsa doorknob

Kayl33 @kayleeder  
omg Choni singoff I needed this after last week

 

Emma Nolan @unrulyhearts  
Oh no Veronica! #RiverdaleHeathers

 

Emma Nolan @unrulyhearts  
Title drop! Farm party time! #RiverdaleHeathers #BigFun

Dee Dee Allen @deedeeallenofficial  
This is the lamest high school party I’ve ever seen #DeeDeeAllenWatchesHeatherOnRiverdale

Barry Glickman @bwayglickman  
I don’t think a single line from this is from the original show. 

Shelby @justanaveragegirl117  
why have they been taking parts from josie? why isn’t she singing this? #Justice4Josie

Shelby @justanaveragegirl117  
SHE’S AT THE PARTY MAKING OUT WITH ARCHIE WHY ISN’T SHE SINGING THIS? #Justice4Josie

Alyssa Greene @alyssagreene  
@justanaveragegirl117 I can’t believe I’m defending this, but they’re out of character so it’s a joke because Veronica is the character name. 

Emma Nolan @unrulyhearts  
@kayleeder @alyssagreene also Veronica IS hot tonight

 

Emma Nolan @unrulyhearts  
MIDGE! #RiverdaleHeathers

Dee Dee Allen @deedeeallenofficial  
Did they just show a dead body? #DeeDeeAllenWatchesHeatherOnRiverdale

Shelby @justanaveragegirl117  
@RiverdaleWriter how DARE you remind me of midge #Justice4Midge

 

Emma Nolan @unrulyhearts  
So Fangs and Kevin, the two Farm recruits, are the two who have been haunted by Midge... #TheFarm #RiverdaleHeathers

 

Kayl33 @kayleeder  
CHERYL YOU COME BACK AND APOLOGIZE TO TONI RIGHT NOW

Kayl33 @kayleeder  
NO

Kayl33 @kayleeder  
NO NO NO NO NO

Kayl33 @kayleeder  
STOP TONI

Kayl33 @kayleeder  
WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Kayl33 @kayleeder  
@RiverdaleWriter THIS IS HOMOPHOBIA

Kayl33 @kayleeder  
Ok good false alarm. You’re on thin ice @RiverdaleWriter

Emma Nolan @unrulyhearts  
Dead Girl Walking was a fun song! I’m glad Toni still cares about Cheryl!

Dee Dee Allen @deedeeallenofficial  
Tony you can’t get those two all hot and bothered and not go through. #DeeDeeAllenWatchesHeatherOnRiverdale

Barry Glickman @bwayglickman  
@deedeeallenofficial Don’t worry, I suspect those two didn’t let the opportunity go to waste.

 

Emma Nolan @unrulyhearts  
YES we are finally getting more Farm content! #FarmMeeting #RiverdaleHeathers

Barry Glickman @bwayglickman  
While I have not been a fan of the rest of the changes to Heathers, I like the concept of using Our Love is God for a cult, even if it is a pedestrian reading of the text based on the title.

Dee Dee Allen @deedeeallenofficial  
I believe this is the act one finale for Heathers, so I am under the impression that the episode is half over! #DeeDeeAllenWatchesHeatherOnRiverdale

Shelby @justanaveragegirl117  
there hasnt been enough bughead in this episode

Emma Nolan @unrulyhearts  
did Kevin and Fangs just get married? 

 

Shelby @justanaveragegirl117  
@RiverdaleWriters why are u taking songs away from josie? this is a solo not a duet #Justice4Josie

Alyssa Greene @alyssagreene  
Archie’s singing voice. #oof #myears

Barry Glickman @bwayglickman  
So, until this point the musical was going in order, and then this song happened. I was never a fan of this song, so I was glad that they skipped it.

 

Shelby @justanaveragegirl117  
BUGHEAD DUET! COLE’S VOICE 

Alyssa Greene @alyssagreene  
I spoke too soon. #JugheadsVoice #owmyears

Emma Nolan @unrulyhearts  
Aww this song is so romantic #RiverdaleHeathers #Seventeen

Kayl33 @kayleeder  
CHONI DUET! THANK YOU RIVERDALE

Dee Dee Allen @deedeeallenofficial  
I thought these two were fighting #DeeDeeAllenWatchesHeatherOnRiverdale

Barry Glickman @bwayglickman  
I’ve said it before, but the autotune in this episode is horrendous.

 

Emma Nolan @unrulyhearts  
This song is so sad! #RiverdaleHeathers #Lifeboat

Barry Glickman @bwayglickman  
They cut out the best part of the song!! 

Dee Dee Allen @deedeeallenofficial  
Veronica, honey, this is a very bad idea. #DeeDeeAllenWatchesHeatherOnRiverdale

 

Kayl33 @kayleeder  
CHONI KISS CHONI KISS CHONI KISS 

Alyssa Greene @alyssagreene  
Oh no he has a line. #killme

Emma Nolan @unrulyhearts  
I see Betty’s pyromania is back. What’s Betty going to burn down next? #RiverdaleHeathers #SeventeenReprise

Shelby @justanaveragegirl117  
jkafhgjkfsaghs unfollow me now bughead is the only thing im gonna tweet about for the next week

Kayl33 @kayleeder  
@justanaveragegirl117 How is that different than any other week?

Shelby @justanaveragegirl117  
@kayleeder shut up kaylee

Barry Glickman @bwayglickman  
Who blocked this scene?!?

Emma Nolan @unrulyhearts  
OMG Agent Thompson is Edgar! #RiverdaleHeathers #TheFarm

 

Emma Nolan @unrulyhearts  
riverdale knocks it out of the park again excited for more farm content next week

Kayl33 @kayleeder  
Thank you @RiverdaleWriters for that beautiful Choni content! 

Barry Glickman @bwayglickman  
I should have taken your advice @alyssagreene

Barry Glickman @bwayglickman  
I mean they didn’t even do any of the good songs. Where was Blue? How can you have a Heathers episode without My Dead Gay Son?

Dee Dee Allen @deedeeallenofficial  
That was an Archie Comics show?!? I thought the names were just a coincidence! #DeeDeeAllenWatchesHeatherOnRiverdale

Shelby @justanaveragegirl117  
@juliardolivert Mr. Oliver can we do Heathers for our Spring Musical? 

JULIARD GRADUATE TRENT OLIVER @juliardolivert  
@justanaveragegirl117 @jmhsprincipal That sounds like a splendid idea. What do you think, Mr. Hawkins?

Principal Thomas Hawkins @jmhsprincipal  
@justanaveragegirl117 @juliardolivert No.

Dee Dee Allen @deedeeallenofficial  
So who was Heather? #DeeDeeAllenWatchesHeatherOnRiverdale


End file.
